Unwanted
by cresent-lunette
Summary: Deidara is out on his own as he wonders where Tobi is. Little does he know that Tobi is right behind him, and Deidara's NOT in the mood that night... lemony yaoi stuff. Rape. TobiDei. Don't like, don't read.


"Un."

Deidara gazed at the fist-sized clay bird he sculpted, sitting on the palm of his hand. He smiled as he lifted his hand into the air and it flew away, landing on a tree branch a little distance away.

Watching it sit there, his mind trailed away. Simply enjoying the scenery at that moment was like the world stopping, freezing in a moment of time. He needed this short period of relaxation, what with all the stress he had endured in the past couple years.

The clay bird exploded, disrupting the silent beauty. The branch it was perched on crashed to the ground, making nearby animals run away in fleeting terror.

Deidara sighed. He reached into his clay pack for some more of the earthy material, using the small mouth in the palm of his hand to digest the clay. This was to fuse his chakra with it, making the earthy components explosive.

Standing up, he stretched. "I wonder where Tobi is…" he murmured to himself. "He's probably off somewhere else. Ah well…"

A few moments later, his hands were molding the newly digested white clay. He made it into a spider, no bigger than the length of his thumb, and smiled at it. Funny how explosives came in such small packages.

Squinting his eyes, he looked off into the distance. He shielded his eyes from the low orange setting sun with his free hand. He could see a mountain range, a forest, and what he thought to be a village. He smirked, his mind coming up with ways to blow up the small town.

He tossed the spider aside, blowing up a blackberry bush. "Art… is a bang… after all," Deidara muttered to himself as he started in the direction of the small village.

Without any notice, something grabbed him from behind. In a near panic, Deidara twirled around to counterattack whatever was behind him, but it was too late; he was pinned against a huge rock wall formation, already helpless and any attempt at getting away was futile.

His hands were grasped by that pair of very firm and very strong hands. He could not see his attacker, since his front were against the rocks, but he did turn his head to attempt a glimpse. Unfortunately, it was twilight now, so seeing his assaulter was difficult.

"What the… hell… is going on?!" Deidara growled, immobilized.

His assaulter pulled on his ponytail, forcing his face to look up at the darkening sky. Deidara winced at the sudden move and in slight pain.

"You are mine, Sempai… I wouldn't even try screaming, because nobody can hear us out here."

A body pressed against Deidara as his eyes widened. He recognized that voice…

"T-Tobi?! What the _hell_ are you doing? Let me go!!"

"Ohh, but where would the fun be in that, Sempai?"

Deidara struggled to be free of Tobi's grasp. Tobi grinned; he liked the feel of his prey struggling, helpless, hopelessly trapped, yet desperate all the same. It sent a rush of excitement pumping through his veins.

Deidara gave up, knowing that his attempts to escape were hopeless. He exhaled, his heart rate racing, his breathing increasing with fear. He knew Tobi was strong when he needed to be, and this was not the silly Tobi he was used to.

"What do you want, Tobi?"

"Only what I've wanted for a long time, Sempai… I want… you," he murmured as he toyed with Deidara's hair. His body against Deidara, he slowly grazed the blonde's slender neck with his tongue.

Deidara felt a rush of terror throughout his body. Why was Tobi acting like this? Why now? And what was he going to do next?

He felt chills run up and down his spine as Tobi licked his neck. So warm, so wet, and so menacing all in one – how was he going to get himself out of this situation? If only he could reach his clay pack…

Tobi flipped him around. His mask was thrown aside, Deidara saw, and he was using his right Sharingan eye, the only eye he apparently had left. He often wondered why Tobi didn't have his other eye, why Tobi had to have that one menacing red eye that was staring him down and making him feel smaller than a mouse.

Deidara was becoming terrified. True, he knew Tobi, and true, he was strong; but he'd never been faced with this situation before. What should he do? What _could_ he do?

Tobi pressed his body once more against the blonde. His warm lips met the other's, totally catching Deidara off guard – but what was left to lose? His pride? No, that was thrown aside from the very moment he was overpowered.

Tobi's tongue started running against Deidara's bottom lip. Determined to keep himself, Deidara didn't allow him inside, twisting his head to the side. Tobi pulled his head back, smirking.

"What's wrong, Sempai? Don't like the way I taste?"

Deidara felt his coat being pulled off. There wasn't much he could do; he was powerless. Tobi's height certainly didn't help – the fact that he was a few inches taller was also a tool that Tobi used to overpower him. What else could he have done? He tried his best to keep his coat on, but he lost the fight in the end. His red and black Akatsuki coat was thrown aside, revealing his small black shirt and fishnets.

Tobi grabbed Deidara's face with his right hand, forcing his head to turn back facing him. He pressed his lips against Deidara again, this time forcing his tongue inside.

To Deidara, it was an unpleasant sensation. He didn't like the way Tobi was forcing himself on him, he didn't like the way Tobi was acting, and he didn't like the fact that Tobi was doing this in the first place.

He tried turning his head away again, but Tobi's strong grip kept him in place. Tobi searched the blonde's mouth, savoring the taste of his partner.

Deidara wanted to get away. He didn't care how, he just knew that he wanted to get away, far away. He tried freeing his hands from Tobi's grip – since he was holding both in one hand – and did not succeed. _When did Tobi get so strong… and why is he acting like this…?_

Slowly Tobi lowered his hand holding Deidara. He snaked his hand towards Deidara's clay pack, knowing of Deidara's tactical method of attacking. He unhooked it and threw it aside, disarming Deidara of his precious clay. Deidara's eyes were wide, silently screaming messages filled with fear.

Deidara knew he shouldn't be so scared; after all, he was an S-class criminal. But his pride was thrown away, by someone he had trusted, nonetheless. How could Tobi do this to him? No matter how hard he tried, Tobi was simply too strong for him. He swore that he would _never_ underestimate Tobi so much ever again.

The blonde tried twisting his head away again. He broke the unwanted kiss, gasping for air. "Tobi, what the _hell_ are you doing?! Just let me go already; you've had your fun!!"

Tobi smiled. "Ah, but my fun's only started…"

Deidara looked into Tobi's eyes, his head still turned to the side. This was definitely not the Tobi he knew.

Tobi started caressing Deidara's neck with his tongue once more, his free hand inching lower and lower, stroking the sculptor's sides as he went down.

Alarmed, Deidara's mind put two and two together. He knew exactly what Tobi was going to do now, and he was definitely not in the mood for it at that moment. That meant that he had to get away, by any means possible, as soon as possible.

Deidara struggled once again, with as much strength as he could gather. Tobi's red eye widened in slight surprise as he smirked. Things were bound to get even more interesting by now…

Finally, Deidara managed to get his assaulter off of him. He bolted, running as fast as he could, his slender feet pounding the ground. He ran blindly through the woody forest, towards the faint lights of the small village.

He could hear Tobi's words in his head. _**My fun's only started…**_ He was a terrified rabbit running from a starved fox, a lamb fleeing from a lion, the hunted and the hunter.

---

He had to stop. He was out of breath, panting, exhausted, and oh so scared. His keen eyes were searching the pitch-black treetops and the bushes, his ears amplifying every single movement, trying to find that frighteningly intimidating man.

Before he could think clearly, he was thrown against a thick tree. Pinned once again and slightly dazed, he heard that terrifyingly soft voice whispering huskily in his ear, "I love this game of cat and mouse…"

A hand touched Deidara someplace a little too close for comfort. He squirmed, trying to kick Tobi, but all he caused him to do was chuckle.

Once again those fingers reached for Deidara, grabbing his long soft hair and forcing him on his knees. Deidara winced in pain as he fell to his knees, whimpering as he realized that there was no hope for escape.

Tobi moved faster than Deidara could think was possible: in a flash Tobi's pants were undone, leaving him exposed, firm and erect.

"Ahh… Deidara, please… I want you to play my game with me, and… for that… I need your cooperation…"

His hair still being used against him, Deidara had no choice but to wrap his mouth around Tobi. Tobi uttered a soft moan as Deidara ate, his personal goal finally within reach.

A tear trickled down Deidara's smooth cheek as Tobi forced his head to stay down. Tobi's size surprised him; if he were any larger, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it, despite the fact that he really didn't want to be in his situation at that moment.

It wasn't long before Tobi started breathing very heavily. He was shaking; he wanted release, and, after several long minutes, he finally got it. He released in Deidara's mouth, discovering that it was a messy process.

This made Deidara recoil. Since Tobi had just let go of his hair, Deidara spit out the white seed on the black earth. He didn't like the taste, and no matter how much he spat the taste wouldn't come out. He wiped his face with his arm, trying his best to clean up the mess Tobi left on him.

Strong hands grabbed Deidara's hair yet again. Virtually immobilized, Deidara had no choice but to obey Tobi's needs. He found himself on all fours, like a dog. Tobi pulled on his waistband, stripping him of the only cover he had, the only protection he had.

Tobi inserted two thick fingers inside Deidara. The blonde cried out, unable to protect himself. He was pondering whether or not he should cut his hair after he got himself out of this situation, so he would never be taken advantage of by his silky dandelion yellow hair, since his ponytail was still being used as Tobi's tool.

Tobi eased his fingers deeper, exploring the depths of the pale blonde. Deidara whimpered in discomfort and pain, his tight muscles violated as a foreign thing paraded inside his body. It wasn't long before they were drawn out again, only to be replaced with Tobi's hard length.

Deidara nearly screamed. He would have, if not for Tobi's hand covering his mouth. The hand that had manhandled his hair was now enveloped over his maw, while the other one gripped Deidara's hip for reinforcement.

The tears were streaming down his face now. His being was rocked in the roughest way as Tobi went in and out, shaking his body as he thrust back and forth.

Pain surged throughout Deidara's entire body. He clutched at the ground, his fingernails digging into the earth, his eyes dampened by salty tears streaming down his delicate face. He whimpered pleadingly again, his mouth still muffled by that hand.

Tobi's breath was unsteady as he started to come once more. He dug his nails into Deidara's pale skin, bracing himself for the phenomenal impact that was about to envelope his senses.

Deidara wanted it all to stop. He couldn't get away, no matter how desperately he tried. No matter how much he protested, the once-goofy Tobi just wouldn't listen to him. He whimpered again, knowing full well now that his protests were ignored.

Tobi gasped as he got off. White-heat spilled out, filling Deidara as he released. Biting his bottom lip so hard that he could taste his blood, Deidara silently prayed that Tobi had finished. He knew that Tobi had his fun and he figured that it was about time for Tobi to drop his bruised and battered toy.

Tobi sighed, trying to recover from the excessive stimulation. He let go of Deidara, having accomplished his own personal mission. Deidara tried scrambling away to another tree, but he simply hurt too much to move around more than a few meters. He grabbed his clothing nearest him, bunching it up and setting it in his lap. He was too weak and hurt too much to put it on. He placed his fingers on his side, feeling where Tobi had clawed him to find warm blood oozing out of the wounds.

Tobi slowly stood up. Deidara stiffened, fearing the worst. Tobi did nothing more than smile and gaze at Deidara, murmuring gruffly, "Sempai… Maybe we can play again… soon?"

Deidara shrank back, trying to stay as close to the tree behind him as possible. He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting something to be shoved into his mouth or his hair grabbed once more.

Several moments passed before he opened his exposed eye. He couldn't see much, but he could hear and he didn't hear anything except the chirping of crickets in the summer night and croaking frogs.

Overwhelmed, Deidara burst into tears, sobbing noisily and not caring if anyone happened to hear him. As of that night, his pride had been thrown in the dirt and smashed to a million pieces; what more harm could a little crying do?

--- end ---

Note: I know Tobi probably acted out of character… I wanted to put in a little twist. Sorry if this scarred you for life. I know it has for all of my friends…


End file.
